Field
The present specification generally relates to looseleaf publications and, more particularly, to computer program products and methods for displaying digital looseleaf content on mobile computing devices.
Technical Background
Professionals, such as legal professionals, must often transport a large number of documents, such as looseleaf documents. Looseleaf documents or services (“looseleaf”) combine information pertaining to a particular topic, such as a legal topic, from various sources (e.g., court cases, laws, law reviews, and the like). Looseleafs are commonly made up of unbound pages that are maintained in a ring binder and separated into sections by topical guide cards. For example, a looseleaf document may be organized via guide cards by main sections with various levels of sub-sections depending on the topic. Looseleaf documents are frequently updated by publication of updated sections via a looseleaf service publisher. For example, a particular section of a looseleaf document may be updated when a rule of law changes, or new court decisions have an impact on legal practice. When a section of a looseleaf is updated, a professional may remove the pages of the old section within the binder and replace them with the pages of the new, updated section, for example.
However, the transport and organization of such looseleafs may be burdensome, particularly when the professional must travel to locations away from his or her home office (e.g., trials, depositions, conferences, client visits, and the like). The professional may not wish to take on the burden of traveling with a large number of looseleaf documents. However, the professional may be in need of looseleafs that he or she left at the office or home.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative looseleaf solutions that are less burdensome on professionals and other users.